Mousers Attack!
''"Mousers Attack!" ''is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on December 8th, 2012. Official Description When simultaneous threats from the Purple Dragons and Baxter Stockman's mechanical mousers force the turtles to split up into two groups, Donatello and Michelangelo must prove that their B ''Team is just as valuable as Leonardo and Raphael's ''A ''Team. Plot This episode begins with the turtles in the middle of a training session. As usual Leo and Raph start to argue. Master Splinter, having had enough of this bickering tells the two of them that they must team up and fight ''with one another against Mikey and Donnie. Leo and Raph hesitate, as they believe themselves to be much better fighters than their brothers. Donnie and Mikey accept the challenge but are defeated quickly. Meanwhile, Dogpound informs Shredder that he has intimidated the Purple Dragons into increasing The Foot Clan's cut of their take to 80%. This shows Shredder that Dogpound's mutated form can be useful in stark contrast to Xever, who can't leave his aquarium. Dogpound revels in his rival's predicament, torturing him by tapping loudly on the glass. Shredder orders Dogpound to get him information about Splinter and the turtles. Back at the lair, Leo and Raph are still giving Mikey and Donnie a hard time and label them "The B team". April comes in after having been mugged for her phone by the Purple Dragons. The boys decide to teach the gang a lesson and get the phone back but Splinter cautions that a simple phone isn't worth the risk of a fight and April agrees. The boys see no danger from the gang and go anyway, leaving Splinter and April to continue her Kunoichi training. The turtles bust into the Purple Dragons hideout and easily defeat the gang with Leo and Raph carrying the fight, much to Donnie and Mikey's annoyance. They demand to see the gangs stash of stolen goods, mentioning that they want an item stolen from a friend of theirs. Just as they find the phone, the building begins to shake and dozens of small, bipedal robots with big, fang-filled mouths burst from the floor and proceed to steal the gang's stash. The turtles take out the remaining robots but, in the confusion, the gang leader Fong escapes with April's phone. Leo orders the "B team" to go after the phone while he and Raph take care of the robots. Donnie and Mikey comply, still stung by the "B team" comments. Leo and Raph follow the tunnel dug by the robots as do the remaining two Purple Dragons. They emerge into an old warehouse and discover Baxter Stockman behind the robots. He created these "Mousers"(M.obile O.ffensive U.nderground S.earch E.xcavation (and) R.etrieval S.entries) to not only steal for him and make him very rich but to also eliminate the turtles. He sprays Leo and Raph with a red mist that seems to be harmless but somehow causes the Mousers to home in on them relentlessly. The two turtles easily destroy the few Mousers around Stockman, who then reveals that he has "made extra" and sets loose a huge horde of the robots. The boys retreat with an army of robots on their heels. As Stockman gloats he is knocked out and abducted by the Purple Dragons. Leo and Raph are chased across the city, fighting as they go. They try to wash the spray off with no effect.T hey know they should probably call Donnie and Mikey for help but are too proud. They keep fighting but the supply of Mousers seems endless and the turtles are tiring out. Leo finally has to call for help. Mikey and Donnie follow Fong to the Foot's hideout where he gives the phone to Dogpound, saying that it belonged to a friend of the turtles. The other gang members show up with Stockman. Dogpound, at first, wants Baxter disposed of but the scientist mentions that his Mousers were destroying the turtles that very moment. Dogpound reasons the robot maker must be good with electronics and enlists him to hack into April's phone. With its built in GPS the Foot will be able to see every place the phone has been, including The Sewer Lair therefore they can know where Splinter is. Donnie comes up with several plans for retrieving the phone while Mikey comes up with a name for each one. They finally settle on cutting the power to the building and swiping the phone in the darkness. They almost succeed but are caught by Dogpound and chained to a wall. When Leo's call for help comes in, Dogpound finds the tPhones and takes them. Before they can be hacked Donnie orders the phones to self-destruct and they blow up in Dogpounds hands. Just as the hack is about to be completed Raph and Leo burst in. Stockman demands to know how they escaped the Mousers and Leo simply replies "We didn't." As the robot horde crashes into the room Leo and Raph free their brothers while the Purple Dragons all flee. Mikey gets the phone and manages to barely keep it away from Dogpound. Donnie figures out how the Mousers are tracking Raph and Leo. The red spray is some sort of radio-isotope that the Mousers can target. It can't be washed off and must be worn off over time but if someone were to be sprayed now, ''they would give off a stronger signal. Raph hits Stockman's spray can with two shuriken and it blasts Stockman and Dogpound with isotope spray. The Mousers suddenly attack the two. Dogpound finally gets his hands on the phone but it is knocked away and destroyed by a tanto thrown by Donnie. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way and bursts through a wall with a few dozen Mousers on his tail. Leo and Raph congratulate Donnie and Mikey with Raph now calling them the "A minus team". Donnie muses that this is probably the best they'll get from him. Back at the lair the team all relax. Mikey break-dances, Raph feeds Spike, and Leo and Donnie play some pinball. They give April her phone back but it shatters in her hands. Leo admits that the important part is that the phone did not fall in the wrong hands. Donnie replaces it with one of his custom-made tPhones, which Mikey immediately accidentally causes to self destruct. At the Foot Clan lair Dogpound brings Stockman before Shredder. Shredder says that, for his interference, Stockman should die but Shredder relents as he has use for Stockman's skills. Splinter's Wisdom ''"One cannot predict the consequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets' nest." "By choosing your battles poorly, you create your own crisis." Character Debuts *Mousers Trivia *The original title for this episode was Mouserthon. *Just before April's phone is broken her caller I.D flashes the name "Irma" and a close-up of a pair of bespectacled eyes. This is a nod to Irma Langinstein; April's best friend and coworker from the 1987 cartoon series. *In an episode of "Space Heroes" the Captain calls two crew members "you in the shirts". This is a nod to the the "Red Shirts" from the original Star Trek series, emphasized by the fact that the two crew members are immediately killed. *When the Mousers are revealed and Stockman explains the acronym Leo mentions that it sounds a bit forced. This is because, in older incarnations, the Mousers were designed to seek and destroy rats and other rodents, hence their name. The makers of the 2012 show had to justify calling them "Mousers" somehow and came up with this somewhat stretched acronym. Gallery Mousers-430x282.png 1000px-Beating_up_the_B_theam_2.png imagesCALLC39H.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show